


The Jacket

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Making Out, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Remus accidentally lost Sirius' trademark leather jacket after it was lent to him. He's determined to find it, despite Sirius' insistence that it's not important.





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Another adorable Wolfstar bonding moment. Sirius learned his lesson after The Date (Part II) and is much more attuned to Remus' wishes. 
> 
> This is a stand alone story, so it doesn't have to be read with the others, although they all do tie in together. 
> 
> This has a bit of almost-smut in it, so if you don't like your fiction hot and heavy, it's best you skip this one.
> 
> Lastly, as always, I love constructive criticism! I'm always trying to improve my writing, and your critiques do help me find my way as an author!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

That jacket… that goddamned jacket. 

 

Since fifth year when he got it, Sirius never went anywhere without his trademark leather jacket. It was black with massive studs, dangling buckles and too many zippers. The jacket was gaudy and excessive, and Sirius loved the way it pissed everyone off. Most importantly, Sirius looked particularly dashing while wearing it, and he knew it.

 

Remus felt awful about losing it. 

 

He must have left it outside when they went on their date. It probably fell off his shoulders when he went to splash in the rain with his puppy-of-a-friend, and forgot about it when they ran inside. When Remus went back out that evening to try to find it, it wasn't there anymore.

 

Sirius had asked about it. As they walked back to the common room, Sirius asked Remus where his jacket was. That's when Moony realized his mistake.

 

Remus was stuck. It was Sunday morning and he had to break the news to Sirius that he couldn't find the jacket. 

 

“Hey, Moons!”

 

Remus looked up. He had been lost in thought,sitting at the Gryffindor table, staring blankly at the same page of his book for the past half hour. Above him was Sirius, beaming brightly, holding his coffee, not a care in the world. Remus knew he was about to shatter that glowing happiness.

 

“Hey Pads…”

 

His voice expressed exactly how disappointed he was in himself.

 

Sirius sat down, sidling up next to Remus. 

 

“Hey, Moony, what's wrong?”

 

“I… I can't find it… I'm sorry…”

 

“Can't find what, Moony?”

 

Remus looked up at Sirius, whose deep grey eyes were sparkling with joy and excitement. 

 

“I'm sorry…”

 

“Moons! Stop worrying! Whatever it is that you lost, we'll find it.”

 

Sirius’ smile was warm, loving. He was about to reach an arm around Remus but hesitated, opting instead to place a hand gently on his back.

 

“Sirius…”

 

Sirius waited. There had to be a rest of that sentence. He smiled patiently at his ever-fretting Moony.

 

“Sere, I lost it… I… I couldn't find your jacket. I'm sorry.”

 

Sirius blinked. Did Remus just give him a new nickname? Sere… just like Reme. He liked it. He could get used to that.

 

“You're mad…” Remus was starting to worry, unable to determine what Sirius was thinking.

 

“Mad? What? No, of course I'm not mad!” He grinned. “How could I be mad at my Moony?”

 

“Because I lost your jacket?”

 

Sirius gave a lighthearted laugh, leaning into Remus endearingly.

 

“Moony, Moony, Moony… when will you learn? Things always turn out fine in the end. It'll show up. Stop worrying!”

 

“How do you know it'll show up?” Remus was peeved with Sirius’ lack of concern. The laissez faire attitude that made him so attractive was also frustratingly tiresome.

 

“Iunno. It just will… Moons, let's just go upstairs and hang with the guys.”

 

“You know, we could probably find a scrying spell if we checked the library…” Remus barely registered that Sirius was trying to talk with him.

 

“Library…? No, Moony, leave it be! It'll turn up! Let's just go…”

 

“I'd need something to use as the source for searching, though… Sirius, you'd better come along. We'd have a better chance of finding it if the spell can use you as an anchor...”

 

Sirius glared at Lupin before succumbing to his hell-bent quest to find the jacket. This wild goose chase could end up resulting in an enjoyable Sunday afternoon with Remus.

 

“Fine, library it is. Now, what's scrying?”

 

Remus smiled and rolled his eyes. He collected his things and got up from the table, heading purposefully towards the school library with Sirius in tow.

 

The library was nearly empty, so winding through the stacks in search for a spell was an absolute breeze. Remus loved when he had the library to himself. There was something particularly cozy about the empty rows of books. On occasion, James would lend Remus his cloak so that he could stay up late and peruse the restricted section at his leisure.

 

“Ah!”

 

Lupin was surprised by the sudden interruption. 

 

“Reme, I think I found something!”

 

“Oh?” Remus was shocked; They weren't in the section that scrying spells should be found in.

 

“Yeah!  _ 101 Uses for Rat Feces: A Collector's Handbook.  _ I think we should grab this for Wormy!”

 

Remus glared at Sirius for a moment.

 

“You're an idiot.”

 

Sirius gave his charming laugh, causing Lupin to blush slightly. He wasn't going to let this fool distract him from his task at hand; he was determined to find that stupid jacket if it was the last thing he accomplished at Hogwarts.

 

“Wait wait wait! Here's one!”

 

“If you're going to show me another pointless book…”

 

“No, no, I swear, this one is relevant!”

 

Remus eyed his friend suspiciously for a moment before giving in to curiosity.

 

“Alright then, let's hear it…”

 

“ _ Bark and Bite: Useful Spells for Training an Unruly Dog.” _

 

That one actually made Remus crack up.

 

“You'd better pass that one here, I think it'll come in handy,” he teased, giving a sly smirk to Sirius.

 

Sirius laughed and tossed the book at Lupin, who didn't manage to catch it. The book bounced off his arm and landed on the floor with a thud. Both boys started giggling before being shushed by a passing Ravenclaw. Remus guiltily put the book back before continuing his search.

 

“Oh, Pads. Here's one you might need.”

 

“Yeah? And what's that?” He was enjoying this game.

 

“ _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ .”

 

“Oh, I already know where to find them…” Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist. “Right here.”

 

Remus’ ears turned bright red as he sheepishly looked down, secretly impressed by how smooth Sirius was. 

 

“Oh…” Sirius started to pull away. “I'm... I'm sorry, Moons. I said I wouldn't. I told you I'd let you set the pace and all…”

 

“No, no,” Remus interrupted Sirius’ awkward stammering. “I like hugs. Hugs are fine. Hugs are...always fine.” He looked up into those blue-grey eyes, partly covered by shaggy black bangs and pulled himself into Sirius’ chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his slim torso. 

 

Sirius returned the hug, and the two boys embraced until Lupin suddenly pulled away.

 

“Wait, your jacket!”

 

“Fuck the jacket,” Sirius said softly, pulling his Moony back into the hug. “I don't need any jacket when I have my boyfriend.”

 

_ Boyfriend? _

 

Sirius and Remus never talked about what their date meant in terms of their relationship. Lupin was running with the assumption that Sirius would never want to actually commit to him or call it exclusive. The idea of being Sirius’ boyfriend made Remus turn a shade deeper.

 

“I… I didn't realize we were dating…”

 

“Oh…” Sirius sounded disappointed. 

 

“I mean, we just...we never talked about it or anything…”

 

“Oh!” The mischievous spark returned to Black’s eyes.

 

“Well, in that case…” Sirius dramatically dropped to one knee, holding Lupin's hands in his own. “Remus… will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive? Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Moony snorted a laugh and gave his signature eye roll. Sirius stayed on his knee.

 

“Dude, I'm not getting up ‘til I get an answer.”

 

Remus pulled his hands away and grinned at Sirius. 

 

“You're gonna be down there a long time.”

 

That's when Lupin heard it: the whine. A pitiful noise was coming from Sirius, the kind of whine that a dog would make while begging for scraps. Sirius was pouting, attempting his best puppy-dog-eyes. Remus sighed, completely resigned.

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Fine what?” Sirius was causing trouble now.

 

“Fine, I'll…” Remus looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. “I'll go out with you…” He mumbled the last part.

 

“You'll be my boyfriend?!” 

 

Sirius jumped up and grabbed Remus’ hands again, excitedly grinning.

 

“Yes…” Remus said in a hushed whisper. “I'll be your boyfriend. Now will you please stop being such a twat?”

 

Sirius swung his arms around his partner, pulling a reluctant Moony into a tight embrace.

 

When Lupin finally managed to escape the clutches of his new boyfriend, he tried to work his way to the section on ancient seeing rituals in the hopes of finding his searching spell. 

 

“Reme, where are you going?”

 

“We still need to find…”

 

“If you mention my jacket one more time…”

 

“What, you're gonna lick me to death?” 

 

Sirius gently grabbed Remus’ hand, holding him back. Remus looked at his partner and paused.

 

“Moony… let's just go upstairs. You can find your spell tomorrow.”

 

There was something in Sirius’ voice that threw Remus off slightly. It was as if he wanted something, but couldn't articulate it. Lupin narrowed his eyes and hesitated.

 

“Okay, fine. We'll go back to the tower…”

  
  
  


When the boys clambered through the portrait hole, they noticed something unusual about the common room.

 

“Where're Prongs and Wormy?”

 

“Iunno,” Remus shrugged. “Probably upstairs?”

 

The boys made their way up to the dorm room, only to find it empty. 

 

“Huh… wonder where they could be…” Sirius mused as he sat down casually on Remus’ bed. 

 

“Sirius…” 

 

Padfoot turned to look at Moony.

 

“Sirius...Why is the jacket on your bed?”

 

Remus was holding up the leather jacket that he had been stressing about all morning. It hung there, in his hand, black and garish, taunting them. Did Sirius know where it was the entire time? Did he purposefully keep it from Remus just to watch him squirm?

 

“You asshole, you knew it was here this whole time!” Remus playfully threw the jacket at Sirius, who deftly deflected it with a hand.

 

“I didn't! I swear!” His laughing kept him from sounding convincing.

 

“You are such a prat!” Remus marched over to Sirius and gave him a soft push in jest. “You knew!”

 

“Moons! I didn't! Someone must have found it and put it there!”

 

“Someone. Must. Have. Found. It?” Each word was punctuated by a lighthearted punch. 

 

“Yeah!” Sirius was trying to keep Moony from smacking him, fending him off with slaps of his own. Eventually, he caught Lupin's wrists.

 

For a moment, the two boys were at Remus’ bed, Sirius gently holding his boyfriend's wrists. Their eyes were locked onto each other and an unusually mischievous smile spread across Remus’ face.

 

He shifted forward, putting his hands behind his back, bringing Sirius’ hands with them. 

 

“You really are an asshole,” he said softly. “You should be much nicer to your boyfriend.” 

 

Sirius wanted to answer. He wanted to let Remus know just how nice he could be. He wanted nothing more than to grab those hips and throw his Moony down onto the bed, making his boyfriend squirm with pleasure. 

 

Instead, Sirius sat there, letting Remus lead the way. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

 

Remus leaned closer and gently pulled his own hands free, bringing them to Sirius’ hair. He ran fingers through long, dark locks, admiring the man before him. His boyfriend. 

 

Slowly, carefully, Remus closed the gap between them. He pressed his lips against Sirius', eager to taste them again. Sirius’ lips parted when they met and Lupin imitated his movements. 

 

Sirius tasted like stale cigarettes and coffee, Remus’ new favourite flavours. He gripped the long hair tightly and pressed his body closer, his kiss becoming more passionate. Remus could feel Sirius’ hands slowly press more firmly against his waist, and his breath caught slightly in his chest. 

 

Sirius noticed.

 

The hands became greedier, their grip stronger, as they eagerly brought Moony's body towards Padfoot’s.

 

Remus broke away from the kiss, a coy smile on his face. He moved his mouth to Sirius’ neck and began kissing gently, the way Sirius had done the other night. 

 

“Mmmmm…” It was an involuntary sound that escaped Sirius’ throat. Moony loved it. He loved the way that he could make Sirius begin to moan with just kissing. It made him excited.

 

Remus shifted his legs so that he was straddling his partner, kneeling on the bed. Sirius waited, not wanting to rush into anything that Moony wasn't ready for. 

 

Remus began grinding this hips. Slowly at first, before picking up the pace. He could feel Sirius’ erection pressed against his own, and it made him harder than before.

 

Sirius began kissing Remus’ neck, nibbling slightly, sucking tenderly. Remus let out a little gasp that almost made Sirius forget his restraint and fuck his boyfriend right then and there.

 

“Sirius…” Remus’ voice was breathy, excited. “Ah…” Sirius found just the right spot on his throat and he was lost for words. 

 

Slowly, carefully, Padfoot ran a gentle hand underneath Moony's shirt. The grinding stopped and Remus hesitated slightly before Sirius pulled his hand back. 

 

“It's fine, we don't have to do that,” he said gently in his lover's ear, biting softly at the lobe.

 

“Thanks,” Moony whispered, running his hands along Sirius’ back. He appreciated his partner's self-discipline, but worry began to creep into the back of his mind. Was he tormenting Sirius by keeping him from what he wanted?

 

Sirius grabbed Remus’ hips carefully and readjusted his position on the bed, lying down fully with his partner straddling on top. Lupin willingly accepted this change, enjoying the feeling of looking down at Sirius’ adorable expressions.

 

Remus began gyrating his hips slightly, causing Sirius to release another quiet noise of pleasure. Lupin was glad for the new position; he felt in control of his body and his actions, able to set the pace himself.

 

“God-fucking-dammit,” Sirius swore under his breath. Lupin cocked his eyebrow.

 

“I just heard Prongs’ voice in the common room.” Remus was impressed with Sirius’ hearing, slightly jealous of his newly acquired abilities. He had briefly considered the possibility of becoming an animagus himself before James pointed out that he'd probably just transform into a wolf again. That had been the end of that discussion.

 

Lupin looked down at Sirius, lying in the bed between his legs, hands pressed against his hips. He rotated his hips again, teasing Sirius, who let out an unhappy groan. 

 

“Oh god, I really don't want to stop. Mmmmm…” Remus had bent down to kiss his neck while rubbing up against him. “Ahh… Moons… Prongs is gonna come upstairs soon…” The curtains of the bed were still open and Sirius knew how shy his Moony was about showing affection in front of the guys. 

 

“So I guess I'd better make the most of our next few minutes,” Remus purred in Sirius’ ear, causing his hands to squeeze even tighter.

 

“You are an evil, evil person,” he growled, bucking his hips slightly against Remus, who enthusiastically responded. 

 

“Ahh… Sirius,” Remus moaned, grabbing the long hair long hair coiled between his fingers.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Sirius hadn't even heard James come up the stairs; he was far too distracted.

 

Remus hastily rolled off of Sirius and fell beside him on the bed, panting, heart racing. Padfoot took a brief moment to catch his own breath before responding.

 

“Yeah, we're decent…” he called out to the door, wrapping an arm around Moony and pulling him in close. Remus laid his head on Sirius’ chest as the door opened.

 

James walked in to find the two boys cuddling, both of them flushed and panting slightly. He didn't ask what had been going on; he didn't want to know. 

 

“Hey, Pads, did you see your jacket? Lily found it outside, so I brought it up for you. How'd you lose it anyway?”

 

“See?!” 

 

Sirius sat up, forgetting that Remus was curled up against him, causing his boyfriend's head to fall to the bed. 

 

“I  _ told _ you it wasn't me!”

 

Remus looked up at his disheveled boyfriend and grinned adoringly.

 

_ I love you, Padfoot. _

 

“And I told you it'd just show up…” Sirius was smirking at Remus as he playfully pushed his werewolf. Remus rolled his eyes and tugged on Sirius’ shirt, trying to get him to lay back down.

 

“Alright, alright… now get back here, you idiot.”

 

The two boys snuggled back up together, and a fleeting thought passed through Remus’ mind.

 

_ That goddamned jacket... _

  
  
  



End file.
